Happy Happy Clover Egg Hunt in Crescent Forest
by Wuchen 5
Summary: Clover and friends are having a egg hunt at Crescent forest. But as they compete against each other to search for the golden egg for the ultimate prize. A danger also is there perhaps making Clover realize what's important in the end. Bonus chapter now!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Happy Happy Clover or its characters; all rights belong to Tatsuyama Sayuri! This is purely fan-made. So don't try to sue us. **

**arbitrary= based on random choice or personal whim **

**Give the manga a try, its so awesome and cute ^.^**

* * *

It was a fine spring day at Crescent forest. The bees were buzzing and the birds were singing and Clover, a mischievous white bunny, was rushing yet again to school, late.

"Bye, love you!" called Clover to her parents and she bounded from her home. Hopping down the hill, she hoped her owl teacher, Mr. Hoot, wouldn't notice her absence at class. Grimacing to herself she recalled the last time he pecked at her head for her constant tardiness.

Finally she reached her school, a nice area in the middle of a thicket.

"Clover!" cried her best friend Mallow, a floppy-eared pink bunny, "I'm so glad you made it, Mr. Hoot is about to make an important announcement!"

Before Clover can cheer on her successful arrival, she was met with a flurry of sharp pecks on the head.

"Whoo!" shouted Mr. Hoot "you're late again! Extra homework for you!" hooted the owl as he flew back to his desk.

"Ouch!" groaned Clover and she rubbed her head in embarrassment, letting out an inward sigh of getting caught. Mallow gave her a sympathetic look while Kale, the brown boy bunny, snickered.

Mr. Hoot proceeded to get on with his announcement, "As you know spring is in full gear which means that the Annual Easter Egg Hunt will take place. I expect everyone to participate since it's been a tradition as old as this forest."

Clover groaned. "An egg hunt? What's that suppose to be? Do we hunt the eggs for eating? I don't want go climbing trees to steal bird eggs!"

"In addition!" interjected Mr. Hoot as he glared at Clover's comment, "School would be canceled on that day for all the students to partake in the event."

This comment was met with cheering.

"Doesn't this seem a little arbitrary?" injected Shallot, the nerdy friend of Kale.

"Pssh Mallow, remind me what does arbitrary mean again," whispered Clover.

Mr. Hoot sighed, "I know you children have little knowledge of Easter here at Crescent forest, so I'll give a little brief history on the legend of how it started":

"_Long ago, when Crescent forest was relatively new, spring had come late that year, all the animals were starving because there was no food. There was so much gloom in the forest; the birds hadn't come back yet from __the__ South and the ground was bare with no flowers and grass. Snow was still around, and all the animals were either hungry or still in hibernation. A sad little bunny was searching for some sign of food, she sadly plowed through the slushy snow, looking for signs of sprouts or shoots. She only had a berry from fall's harvest left, and was planning on eating it when she noticed another bunny advancing towards her. The bunny looked lost, hungry and had dull patchy fur. The little girl bunny had a kind heart and offered her last berry to the hungry stranger. Taking the berry from her, the scruffy rabbit gobble down the berry. After the hungry bunny was _done_, he thanked her, and suddenly vanished. In his place was the most beautiful bunny she had ever seen. Milky white fur, and the softest brown eyes, this bunny's eyes twinkled with a mischievous and playful glint, yet also illuminated a secretive look of wisdom. _

_"You must be some sort of forest spirit," whispered the wide eyed girl bunny, awestruck at the transformation. _

_Smiling the bunny thanked her for her kindness and offered a gift in return, giving her a colored egg, bright gold like the berry, telling her that it wasn't just a regular egg, but a special egg from the legendary Easter Bunny, a spirit bunny who hides eggs for all the children to find, a bunny that is a symbol of spring, youth, and rebirth, and the golden egg in her paws will hold what she most desires, a token of thanks. She was still looking at the egg, admiring its beauty before looking up, and realizing that the mysterious bunny was gone. She couldn't help but wonder if that bunny could have been the Easter bunny, and was startled to notice that there were footprints in the snow, footprints with green shoots sprouting from the ground. Amazed she followed the path of shoots and reached towards a forest clearing, there the sun was shinning warmly and melting away the dull clouds. She felt the golden egg wobble, and starting to crack. Startled she realized that the egg contained a bird. A tiny bird, with all the colors of the rainbow, finally burst free and flew up high in the air, giving the first song for spring. The tiny bunny looked on in amazement as the bird flitted in joy and finally sped up toward the endless sky. She felt a feeling of warmth stirring into her heart as she realized that her desire came true; for the first song by the birds to bring forth spring. Smiling happily at the clearing sky, she started to tread her way back home, already feeling the warmth and happiness of spring coming." _

Clover couldn't help but be entranced by the tale, her big violet-blue eyes widening in fascination over the magic of Mr. Hoot's story, she had expected it to be another boring lecture and was surprised to find herself so captivated.

"Sir," interrupted Shallot, "is there any proof that this story is even true? I mean, has anyone ever actually seen the Easter bunny?"

"No doubt that we'll never know if such a tale is true, but I'm merely telling you that this was the legend of the forest, that gift of kindness from the young bunny, probably no older than you kids, brought forth the prosperity of spring to the forest, it gives us a lesson on the value of kindness and hope. It shows that acts of generosity and compassion that can be found in anyone," replied Mr. Hoot.

"And to honor that tradition, every year we throw an egg hunt, where many eggs and treats are decorated and hidden all over Crescent forest, in which the children would search for them, " continued Mr. Hoot. "It is a fun event to throw for the children and symbolic in nature of youth and joy. There will also be a contest to see who can find the rare golden egg in teams of two, the winners will receive a special prize at the end."

Clover couldn't help but be excited; this 'egg hunt' seemed surprisingly fun. She noticed that everyone else was just as excited about this egg hunt and already were choosing their partners.

"Mallow's going to be my partner!" declared Clover as she tackled her already pink friend in a hug.

"Oh Clover..." blushed Mallow in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Kale, "well then Shallot's going to be my partner and we're planning on finding the golden egg and winning the ultimate prize!"

"Oh yeah?" questioned Clover.

"Yeah!" countered Kale.

Both bunnies glared at each other, sending sparks of competitiveness flying between them. Mallow and Shallot merely glanced at each other knowingly, and sighed.

"Anyways, I believe that now everyone has established what teams you'll all be in, I believe its time to start preparing for our lesson, Clover!" announced Mr. Hoot. His comment was met with groans as Mr. Hoot continued to drone on about his early days of egg hunting.

After school ended, everyone was bounding exactly home, eager to tell their parents about Easter

* * *

"…And now we're going to start hunting for eggs!" Clover proudly told her parents between mouthfuls of her food.

"Oh Clover, " her mom interrupted, "you're getting food all covered in you lovely heart shaped chest!" "Here, wipe you're face too."

"Mom, this is big, I need to get ready or else I won't beat Kale!" stated Clover as she attempts to avoid her mom's towel.

"Haha," chuckled her father, "Clover dear we knew Easter for a while, in fact that's how I got to know you're mother."

"What!" gasped Clover.

"Ahh, I remember that moment," replied Clover's mom dreamily as she looked at her husband, while absentmindedly rubbing Clover nose.

"Oof, hey, this is about my egg hunt" she said waving her paws and dodging her mom's towel.

"I recalled how we were always seeing which one would find the find the golden egg, you were always in such competitive spirit," chuckled Clover's dad

"And Mr. Hoot was always giving us detention and extra homework together because we were always bickering, ah to be young again, " sighed Clover's mom

"What?" asked Clover.

"Oh nothing dear!" replied both of her startled parents as the broke from their dreamy reverie. "Just go outside and gather up many color berries so we can make paint for the eggs."

"Oh alright," replied Clover as she hopped off her chair and dashed towards the door. _'Sheesh my parents can act so weird sometimes,' _she told herself as she left her home with a basket

After an hour or so of gathering sticky blueberries, blackberries, and any other berries that could create paint, she noticed a familiar shadow swooping overhead.

"Oh hey Hickory, " she called out as she noticed her adorable, flying squirrel neighbor (he lives up on the top of her house) /babysitter/friend.

"Hello Clover, replied Hickory as he swooped down and landed neatly next to her, "What's that basket for?"

"Ohh this? It's to help me gather up berries to help make into paint for Easter. I'm excited about it because it sounds so fun," giggled Clover.

"Oh I see," replied Hickory "mind if I help along the way?"

"That would be great Hickory, you can help me gather up the cherries since they're on trees," said Clover, with excitement in her eyes. "OoohI can hardly wait to get started !" she cried "Golden egg come to Clover!" with that she pumped her little paw in the air sending the basket flying and landing on Hickory's head, covering him in an assortment of smooshed berry colors.

"Oh no! …err sorry Hickory…" Clover apologized embarrassingly.

"Ah it's alright," reply a drenched Hickory calmly. "Honestly I should get use to this by now," Hickory sighed.

"Oh by the way were you looking for something Hickory?" asked Clover as she picked up her basket from Hickory's head.

"I was planning on getting some lemons to make lemonade for the party, but I guess I'll have to take a bath now," replied Hickory and he licked some berry juice from his paws.

* * *

The rest of the next two days was buzzing full of excitement, everyone within Crescent Forest was preparing for all the festivities of the egg hunt. All the forest animals were going over to the farm at the far end of the forest to ask for hens to give them some eggs for Easter. In exchange for seeds and bugs, the clucking hens gave the forest animals some of their fine white eggs. There, the eggs were boiled in a giant pot of water and painted with the many colors made of berry juice. Clover's eggs were all messy, while Mallow's eggs were pretty and with delicate designs. Then the mothers started to cook delicious foods for a feast after the egg hunt, chocolate eggs, berry pies, roasted slabs of fish, salads of fresh greens and shoots, and much more. All of Kale's siblingscouldn't help but cause trouble and receiving glares from their mother as they sneaked bites here and there. The fathers start to decorate the forest with flowers and ribbons, taking the responsibility of hiding the eggs.

Clover and Mallow, each armed with a basket, jumped up and down with anticipation.

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Clover. "Look at all those eggs around the flower field, it's a field of color!"

Clover's admiration was interrupted by Kale's voice.

"Hah, well Clover, we'll see who gets the golden egg then," laughed Kale.

"Humph, it's going to me and Mallow of course," retorted Clover as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello guys, a familiar voice interrupted them, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Clover and Kale turn around to see Rambler, the traveling rabbit. Rambler was a friend of Crescent forest.

"Rambler!" cried Clover in excitement, "So you're going to watch us hunt for eggs?"

Rambler merely chuckled, "I was the one who hid the golden egg this year, but don't think I'll tell any of you where it is, so good luck to all of you guys," he added with a wink before walking towards the rest of the crowd.

"Ooh, he's so cool!" exclaimed Clover with admiration. Kale merely rolled his eyes.

Alright everyone," announced Mr. Hoot to the crowd, "Time to get ready, on the count of three, everyone is free to gather up the eggs, the team that finds the golden egg is the winner!" "One, two…THREE!"

With that all the little animals came charging down through the field, scrabbling to gather as much eggs as possible in their baskets. All the eggs were hidden in a section of the forest that was roped off with a ribbon to ensure that no little animals wandered too far.

Clover ran down the field sending petals flying and grabbing the lovely colored eggs as fast as she can. Mallow followed Clover giggling at her friend's competitive antics, while scooping up the eggs that flew from Clover's basket. "Clover slow down," giggled Mallow as she watch her best friend practically zoomed from destination to destination. "Hmm I wonder how Kale and Shallot are doing?" questioned Mallow to herself as she glanced at the other side of the field.

Meanwhile on the other side, Kale scrambled to gather up the last egg from his side of the field, he told himself that there was no way Clover was going to beat him. '_Girls in general just can't beat boys,' _he stubbornly reminded himself. Kale looked up to notice Shallot sitting under a tree, reading a book, with an empty basket next to him. "What are you doing Shallot!"

* * *

"Hey Clover", asked Mallow, "do you think we're suppose to go past the barrier marked with a ribbon?" she glanced nervously at the looming tall trees that darkened the atmosphere in comparison to the wide open field they were at earlier. "I mean the adults specifically told us to not go over the ribbon."

"Oh come on Mallow, don't you see? Rambler probably hid the egg in a place that no one is going to look, " exclaimed Clover as she crawled over the pink ribbon and pushed past he brambles to keep marching on. "The egg is probably somewhere that is dark and hard to find anyways."

"Maybe we should try looking at the lemon tree beside the flower patch over there, anywhere would be fine just as long as its in the boundaries," Mallow nervously pointed to the tree that nestled happily in the sunny field. "Clover?" Mallow turned around only to see Clover vanished into the dark forest. "Ah, Clover wait for me!" cried Mallow as she ran off to follow her friend, while casting a reluctant glance towards the fields.

When the two girl bunnies left, a chuckle was heard in the bushes. "Well, I guess someone was going to be stupid enough to go over the ribbon, ha,guess I'll be eating something after all tonight!" the ominous voice laughed.

* * *

Hello Wuchen here! This is our (more of mine =.=) first fanfic. We wanted to do a happy happy clover one because the story has such a simple yet sweet plot. I feel that things are a little rushed, but it was intending to be a oneshot only to turned into chapters :P I doubt I would get any reviews from this fanfic given that there are so few of them, but it's cool, just one review would be nice lol

I know it sounds like Kale and Clover seem like they're enemies, but they're not, just the joys of being kids, or bunnies, actually.

In case anyone is wondering why I keep mentioning "we" is cause Wuchen consists of 5 members :P I'll be addressed as Circle-1 and all through 5, but together I guess we'll be called the Wuchen 5. (lol I know it sounds really corny but it has a nice ring to it) This fanfic was kind of the idea of Circle-4 and Circle-5. With me adding in all the fine detail. Don't expect that cause this is a five member group there would be much work done or updating, I practically do everything :P The rest are only there cause they read, edit, and suggest ideas to me, to type . I only had the time to start an account because summer is here, any other time would be impossible. I've read plenty of fanfics but I'm still new in all this publishing stuff lol.

Honestly I'm not sure if my writing is bad so I'll leave it for the readers to decide, that is if there is any. I'll try to update this story as soon as possible, it was suppose to be a rather simple plot orginally, but I tend to get carried away, so we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Happy Clover Easter Adventure~ Part 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Happy Happy Clover or its characters, all rights and ideas belong to there appropriate creators and producers.**

* * *

Clover and Mallow trudged through the bushes and tall grass, avoiding any sharp thorns or roots that can hurt them.

Even though the forest wasn't scary, it was well lit with the sunlight streaming in, giving it a peaceful feel; the two bunnies couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them beneath the dappled shadows of the forest.

"Clover," whispered Mallow, as she started to feel uneasy, "I think someone is following us."

Clover glanced around and frowned. The trees and bushes could be hiding something rather suspicious, but then again maybe both of them were just being paranoid.

"Don't worry Mallow," she replied with confidence, "its probably just some birds or squirrels."

More rustling came from some bushes across from them, sending the two bunnies to jump up in fear.

"Maybe w-w-we should leave after all," stuttered Clover as both bunnies backed away from the bushes.

Clover kept on backing up until she suddenly felt something bump against her back.

"AHHH!" screamed both Clover and Mallow as the spun around only to come face to face with both screaming Kale and Shallot.

"You guys! What are you two doing here!" they both yelled simultaneously at each other.

"Us?" questioned Kale, "we were just minding our business when you guys jumped in!"

"Hah likely story," snapped Clover, "its obvious that someone was following _us_!"

"Following?" stuttered Shallot, his yellow fur quivering. "I beg your pardon, but we were just minding our business," snapped Shallot in a matter of fact voice.

"Then you have to believe us too then!" exclaimed Mallow, her pink paws waving frantically too further establish innocence, "we just wanted to look for the golden egg, and decided to wander out a little farther that's all" She gave herself a pause before adding, "but what were you guys doing here then?"

"About the same thing, " replied Shallot, which earned a glare from Kale.

Clover shared an equal glare towards Kale, "Obviously the golden egg is meant for us, so why do you two just leave," snapped Clover airily while waving her paws.

"I don't see why you would want the egg, it probably doesn't have any monetary value," interjected Shallot, "if you are simply wanting to win in this silly arbitrary egg hunt."

"You be quiet! You and your high words!" shouted Clover.

"Yeah," chimed in Kale.

"**EVERYONE**!" yelled Mallow furiously, stunning the rest of the bickering gang. Everyone glanced at Mallow, surprise that her usual calm and timid demeanor was replaced with a fierce expression.

"Stop fighting you guys! It's all over this golden egg and winning the egg hunt isn't it?" huffed Mallow, her pink cheeks even pinker in fury, "what's more important for you guys anyways? Who cares if someone is better than the other one, we should just stop all this fighting and having a good time. That's the main point of the egg hunt, **to have a fun time**!"

Everyone blinked and glanced back at each other, silence with the only sounds of the rustle of the trees overhead.

"Mallow's right," said Clover finally breaking the silence. She quickly spun around and faced Kale, "sorry Kale, I guess the whole thing has gotten into our heads," she laughed sheepishly.

Kale looked just as sheepish, and gave an embarrassed cough, "yeah, you're right Mallow, sorry to both of you."

"Hey I realize something," continued Clover, as she looked overhead, "Easter isn't about winning egg hunts, but about kindness and new beginnings isn't it? Clover giggled, "So do you think we should continue this egg hunt still?"

"Haha, you're right Clover, let's continue the egg hunt!" cheered on Kale.

"What?" choked Shallot, "didn't you guys learn anything from what Mallow said?"

"Oh pooh, of course we did, and we learned our lesson, right Kale?" replied Clover, "after all it's a brand new start isn't it? So let's go egg hunting and best of luck to you guys, cause we're going to win, right Mallow," winked Clover as she hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, you said it Clover, though I'm starting to doubt that Rambler hid the golden egg there," said Kale as he peered around the forest. "We were searching for it all over before we crashed into you guys."

"What?" questioned Mallow, her eyes widening, "you mean you weren't the one's following us?"

A dark chuckle can be heard behind the four little bunnies; fearfully they slowly turned their little fluffy head around.

"W-What's that?" quivered Mallow.

"Just stay behind us girls," stuttered Kale, as both he and Shallot stood to protect the two girl bunnies.

"Who do you think you are?" declared Clover as she faced the 'monster' in the bushes, magically in front of Kale and Shallot.

Kale and Shallot merely looked dumbfounded at Clover's lack of needed security, while Clover continued, "No one tries to scare my friends, and if you think you can, well you got some nerve to mess with Clover!"

"Heh, stupid little bunnies, all of you just look simply delicious, all of you!" with that the 'monster' leaped towards them.

"AHHH!" cried all four of the bunnies, dropping their baskets as they all scrambled away from the 'monster.'

They didn't dare look back on what was chasing them, after they are rabbits, and a rabbit's natural instinct is to run from anything.

Suddenly Kale tripped over a rope on the ground, causing something to land on them, Clover and the rest of her friends start to panic, it was something heavy, and it tangled them?

"Arrgh," cried Shallot as he struggled in the net, "I don't remember any 'monster' using nets to capture food!"

A chuckle can be heard as the bunnies looked at the 'monster,' a creature with an excessively large, bulky head of a snarling wolf, but a suspiciously small body of a fox.

"Wow, I can't believe all of you guys felt for my trap," guffawed the 'monster,' as he took off this fake wolf head, revealing to be none other than Cinnamon the prankster fox! "You should have seen the look on your faces," he continued chuckling. "And now to take all your yummy eggs and candy from the egg hunt," he snickered as he scooped up the baskets and walked off.

"Please," begged Mallow, "this isn't the spirit of Easter, we're all suppose to get along and enjoy the friendship of one another, and have fun!"

"Well then, I must be the most in Easter spirit, after all I'm definitely having fun," laughed Cinnamon, as he disappeared over the bushes.

"Drat, tricked by Cinnamon," fumbled Clover as she starts to nibble on the ropes of the net.

"How can he be so cruel?" sniffed Mallow.

"Its alright Mallow, you're just too nice and trusting," said Shallot, blushing after he realize what he said, he quickly turned around and became occupied on munching the ropes.

"Hey guys," said Kale, cocking his head, "I hear someone coming over there."

All of them stopped munching on the rope to glance up, from the bushes came another bunny, one that they haven't seen before, white and holding a bunch of baskets in his hand.

"Hey," cried Clover, waving her paws frantically, "over here pretty boy!"

The white bunny glanced towards there direction, and quickly bounded towards them, "_Well, looks like you four got caught in something_," he laughed. Smiling, he quickly tugged at the net until all four of them were free.

"Hey, thanks," smiled Clover as she dusted herself, she quickly peered at their savior, a lovely white bunny with soft brown eyes. " Are you new around here?" she questioned.

"_Oh no_," replied the mystery bunny, "_I've been here occasionally, and just noticed some commotion and came to check it out_."

"Oh I see," said Clover, "well thank you, we were tricked by that annoying fox, Cinnamon, and while we were captured the fox stole our baskets!"

The mysterious bunny had a mildly surprise expression before suddenly hopping off.

"Hey wait!" cried Clover as she ran after him.

"Clover!" her friends called, "where are you going?"

Clover ignored her friends' concerns and picked up her speed to follow this 'weird white rabbit.'

Huffing she finally came upon a clearing of the forest, looking furiously back and forth for the odd rabbit.

"Hey! Where did you go? Oh that rude thing!" fumbled Clover, as she looked around. She felt like an idiot for following him she told herself furiously.

Then she noticed something in the light, at the center of the opening there were four basket filled to the brim with eggs and treats. It was the baskets that were originally stolen!

"Unbelievable," breathed Clover, as she hesitantly hopped towards them.

She looked around for anyone, but only noticed a tiny bird perched nearby on a tree, busy preening its iridescent feathers.

"Clover!" cried her friends as they burst from the bushes, scaring the bird away.

"Guys, the baskets!" replied Clover excitedly, only to be met with a whack in the head by Kale.

"You idiot, don't run off like that! You really had me- I mean Mallow worried!" said Kale.

Clover looked at her friends sheepishly while rubbing her head, "Sorry you guys, but I think the baskets have been returned."

"Oh Clover," cried Mallow as she hugged her friend, " I knew we can count of you! But how on earth did you find them?"

"They were just left there, so I guess that mystery bunny had something to do with it," guessed Clover.

"Hmm, you don't think Cinnamon had a change of heart and asked a wandering bunny to put them here?" said Clover hopefully.

"Pssh, you think too kindly of everyone," replied Clover, "I doubt Cinnamon would suddenly have that much Easter spirit. I think that maybe…that was the Easter bunny who helped us and got back our baskets!"

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Mallow, as both she and Clover squealed in excitement, while Kale rolled his eyes.

"Please Clover," injected Shallot, who broke the dreamy imagination of Mallow and Clover, "I doubt it, again there's no such thing as the Easter bunny. Maybe its time for all of us to go back."

"I'll have to disagree with you Shallot," stated Clover stubbornly, "explain why are our baskets here and that unknown bunny who helped us."

When she was met with silence, she giggled, and continued, " I'll have to agree with Shallot that maybe its time we head back to the actual egg hunt though, so onwards!" Pointing towards the direction of where all the festivities are taking place, she started to march on, followed by a smiling Mallow and Kale.

Shallot glanced back at the opening, a confused look on his face. Hesitantly, he looked into his basket and pulled out a single golden berry. Looking around as if to see if no one was looking, he places the berry by the tree stump that the baskets originally were.

"Thanks," said Shallot, in almost a whisper. Then, smiling, he pushed his glasses back in place and quickly bounded to catch up with his friends.

* * *

"Hey I wonder what happen to Cinnamon?" asked Clover as all of them were chattering with the rest of their class by the flower fields.

"Beats me," said Kale, "He'll probably turn up some other day, causing another prank."

"Wouldn't he be upset that his baskets were taken from him?" asked Mallow as she munched on a chocolate covered acorn.

"Hah, I'd like to see him upset, serves him right for taking it from us to begin with," replied Clover between mouthfuls of sugar coated oak leaves.

Clover and her friends all exchanged laughter as they continued to eat their treats.

The egg hunt was a success; all the animals got eggs and treats and couldn't wait for the feast that was coming up after the egg hunt.

Clover couldn't help but smile at the scene, everybody in the forest was having such a great time, the sun was shining, the wind had a nice breeze, and spring was in full swing after all.

* * *

Cinnamon though, wasn't exactly having such a great time after all. He was attacked by a flock of tiny rainbow birds, causing him to lose the stolen baskets while attempting to escape the bird's onslaught. Afterwards, Mr. Hoot pecked him once Cinnamon arrived onto the fields, because Mr. Hoot had been informed by a particular white bunny of Cinnamon's misdeeds.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello again, a little late behind the deadline, but still got in the story to my imaginary fans.

I've decided to make this a three part story, so I'll be done with the story soon. For a first fanfic I don't think its that bad, I hope I'll still be able to jot down ideas during school time to crank up stories during the summer.

I didn't really want to create a villian, so I resorted to Cinnamon, and with only using my knowledge from the first manga, (hopefully there's no dramatic plot twist later on!) and found it plausible. Twirl, I doubt would really participate in an activity that would upset Mallow since he founded the Mallow Fan Club, then again this story could of took place before that event...Again another mindless rant lol, but yeah see you soon in the final chapter of my first fanfic!

Love, Wuchen 5


	3. Chapter 3

It was already starting to get dark and Clover, with her stomach bloated after a delicious lunch, couldn't help but wonder if anyone actually found the golden egg. It was getting late, and Mr. Hoot hadn't announced the winner yet. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone if found the egg, after all through the whole picnic celebration Mr. Hoot just had this calm, serene expression, ignoring any of Clover's questions.

"Ooh, the Mr. Hoot knows who found the egg!" fumbled Clover, "he's just not telling anyone that's all!"

"Oh Clover, just face it," sighed Mallow, "maybe Rambler hid it too well for anyone, if someone found the golden egg we would of all known already."

"Mallow's right," said Kale and he pat a dejected looking Clover on the back, "oh well next year then."

Clover smiled at her friends' reassurance, and looked curiously at Mr. Hoot, who still had the same expression as before.

"Hey little bunnies!" came a familiar and cheerful voice, turning around, the bunnies saw Rambler smiling at them, "so did any of you guys find the special egg?"

"No," replied Clover, she hesitate for a second before then saying, "but I think I realize that I gain something better than any prize!"

"Really?" asked Rambler with a smile, "and what would that be I may ask?"

Clover smiled back and replied, "My friends, my family, and this forest. I'm glad that we get to have so much fun, and I realize how important those things are. Its silly to let any object break that type of bond."

Rambler merely grinned while all the bunnies beamed.

"Clover!" cried Hickory from overhead, swooping down he landed next to them. "Look what I found, lemons!" With that he showed her the basket he was lugging around, brimming with yellow lemons.

"Oh that's great," exclaimed Clover, she gave a pause before peering into the basket. 'Funny, why is one of the lemons so shiny?' she asked herself.

Before the realization dawned on her, Mr. Hoot flew from his spot and landed next to Hickory and Clover.

"Attention everyone!" he hooted, "The winner this year for finding the golden egg, is…Hickory!"

"WHAT!" gasped everyone except Rambler, Mr. Hoot, and Clover.

Hickory looked mildly surprised though, "Really? Funny, all I got was a bunch of lemons…"

Clover reached into the basket, and took at a golden egg from the basket. Disguised as a lemon with leaves still glued to it.

"Well I guess Mallow was right after all on telling us to search in that lemon tree," said Clover, then everyone started to laugh.

"Sooo," said Clover while she and Hickory were walking back to their house, Clover's parents joking ahead of them. "I wonder why you wouldn't have known that was an egg…"

"I guess it didn't feel like a regular egg, and Rambler hid it well," shrugged Hickory. "I just wish the prize was actually edible though, I have so much clutter in my house already."

Clover glanced at the prize, a necklace with a single rainbow feather hanging in the middle.

"It's pretty," she commented, "you should keep it."

"I don't really want it," laughed Hickory, "besides I seen a lot of the birds that have these kind of feathers." With that he took off his necklace and placed it around Clover's neck.

"Hickory!" protested Clover, but before she can say anything else, Hickory took off, flying to his house.

"Jeez," sighed Clover as she fiddled with the necklace. Blinking, she picked it up and observed it against the setting sky.

It was a pretty necklace she concluded, and with that she bounded after her parents, promising herself to make something yummy for Hickory as a thank you present.


	4. Chapter 4: Bonus Chapter

**Hey everyone, I know it's been about a year since I last updated, due to many requests, I decide to include a bonus chapter. I thought about continuing it, but I really intended it to end in 3 chapters. So onto the story!**

**Oh and a thousand apologies, kowtows, and invisible cookies to my fans that actually hope I wrote all the stories I promise I will. They will be written, it was just school and my own struggle with grades came first. I'll try my best this summer, though my parents force my away from the computer as much as possible during this time... -_-**

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Hickory's treat

Working hard with her mom, Clover prepared to make something nice for Hickory. She was determined with all the berries and nuts they had left over from the Spring Festival she'll be able to conjure up something to Hickory's liking.

"It was nice of Hickory to give you the prize," laughed Clover's mom and she set the ingredients out on their table.

"I know mom, that's why I want to make this myself." She emphasized "myself" to her mom, hoping she'll get the hint.

Clover's mother gave a smile in acknowledgement and nodded. "If you need me dear, I'll be in the living room reading."

Clover grinned as her mother left the kitchen. Clover then grabbed the family cookbook and started to skim through the leaf pages, intent on finding something Hickory would like.

"Lets see, stuffed acorns and pine nuts, chocolate covered walnuts, berries and cream pie, mushroom soup…oh cake-stuffed strawberries!"

She peered curious at the picture of cake mush stuffed up berries. As bizarre as it sounded, the picture looked nice enough.

"Well that settles it, I'll make cake stuffed strawberries!"

No doubt she had the strawberries. She just needs ingredients for a cake. Flour. Check. Eggs. Check. Sugar. She'll substitute with honey. Cocoa…

She knew that cocoa was a rarity here in Crescent forest, only once a month do the traders come with that stuff, and it is pretty expensive.

Humans on the other hand have a lot of that kind of stuff…

"No Clover!" she scolded herself, "don't be an idiot and go to the humans!"

"Clover is something wrong?" asked her mother in their living room.

"Ah, umm no mom! Just that I realize I'm missing a few ingredients! I'm going to go outside and umm…get them!"

"Oh alright, just make sure you'll be back by this evening, I invited Hickory for dinner tonight."

"Dinner!"

She could hear her mom chuckle, "yes dear, Hickory is coming for dinner, so get hopping."

Clover dashed out the door. Flying practically through the forest. Decoration from yesterday's Spring Festival was still being put away from the residence so they didn't take note of Clover.

* * *

After about an hour she finally reached the farm fields. She wanted to try something simpler, but she wanted a challenge, and getting cocoa at the human's place seems just like the perfect challenge.

She found an opening that was dug under the fence, it was big enough for her to fit. Crawling under the fence, she can see that the farmer was out in his field along with his big smelly dog so avoiding him was easy.

She carefully scrabbled through the garden, avoiding even a glance at those delicious carrots.

"Carrot cake would be nice about now..." she muttered to herself.

She finally reached the human home. It was tall imposing structure unlike the burrows or tree houses at Crescent forest. She knocked on the door to make sure no one answered before entering through the dog flap.

She was surprised to see the inside of the house…it looked actually cozy. She wandered through, not noticing that she was trending dirt on the ground, while observing the giant ticking clock and the pictures of human hung on the walls. She couldn't help but smile at the picture of Ben, the human boy that helped her.

She reach the kitchen and started to climb up the chair, it was a struggle but she finally got on top. Another jump and she reached the kitchen counter. She gave a quick look down and gulped.

"Falling down now would hurt," she mumbled to no one in particular. She looked at the spice jars and started to open them. She sniffed one, cinnamon. And another, cumin. Pepper made her sneeze, and she smiled at basil. After making a mess all over the counter, spices spilling everywhere, she found a jar of cocoa.

"Yes!" cried out Clover in excitement, she picked up the jar of bitter cocoa and started to open the kitchen window by the sink. It was difficult to balance the dang jar, and it didn't help that she heard a scream by the doorway. A human woman looked horrified at Clover.

"AHH! A GIANT RAT!" she shrieked before dashing back

_'Uh-oh,' _thought Clover. She paused for a second to look at her fur, which was brownish and dirty looking from all the spices, she wrinkled her nose and concluded that she looked nothing like a rat.

The woman came back in a flash, weilding a broom and waving it frantically at Clover. Clover panic and started to scramble up the window ledge.

"Take that!"

"Ouch!"

"You. Filthy. RAT!"

"Ahh!" cried Clover as she and the jar of cocoa was knocked down by the woman's broom. She toppled over and fell out the window, only to land in a bed of flowers below. The cries and panic of the woman can still be heard so Clover quickly scrambled away, while clenching the jar. She scurried faster than any rat, and finally reached the fence. That was when her heart sank.

"I can't fit the jar through!" she realized with frustration. As much as she tried the jar couldn't fit through the opening that Clover went through. She looked around for a bigger hole, but couldn't find one. In her panic she manage to only get the jar stuck in the fence's opening

She let out a frustrated sigh, and was planning on pulling the jar out but to her horror she realized it was jammed to tight to the exit.

"Oh no," she cried in terror. She heard the woman running towards her direction, and Clover did what any bunny would do in situations of panic.

She ran.

Except she didn't get really far. When she bolted to the left, she saw a gopher hole near the carrot patch and she dived straight in. She stayed in the dark hole, her heart beating furiously. She held her breath, but the sound of the woman faded to the background.

"Now how am I going to get out?" she muttered to herself. She peered curious through the tunnel, noticing a dim light at the end. She decided on whether to go to the tunnel or back up. Taking a gulp of air, she decided the tunnel was more safe than the crazy human with the broom.

* * *

She walked curiously through the tunnel, it was suprisingly large and there were tiny, delicate yellow mushrooms glowing along the path. The mushrooms provided light as Clover curiously followed the path. To her surprise it lead to a wooden door. She knocked on it and the door flung open. Standing in front of a surprised Clover was a fat gopher wearing tiny glasses and a bow tie.

"Oh my, a guest!" exclaimed a chubby gopher. The gopher was obviously delighted to see visitors as he pushed the protesting Clover into his house. "It's been ages since I had a guest come in!" continued the gopher, "the last guest was a gopher snake...so it didn't go so well."

"Sorry for disturbing-"

"Oh nonsense," chuckled the gopher, "I don't get much visitors, and it's been rather lonely living under the farm. I don't really go out much either because the farmer is always trying to trap me..."

"I'm sorry to hear that-" said Clover though she was starting to feel impatient.

"Come, sit down, I'll make some hot cocoa."

"I-" started Clover, but she gave up. Sighing, she flopped down on a plush cushion, while the gopher trotted off to make a drink. Clover glance at the gopher's clock, which was made from a human wristwatch. The clock said 3 o'clock.

"I don't have much time left to make Hickory's treat," she muttered. In her worry, she fiddle with the feather necklace that Hickory gave her yesterday. The single feather, seem to glow in her paws, while she let out a tired sigh.

"So, what brings you here?" came in the happy voice of the gopher as he set down a tray. Clover glanced down at acorn cups filled with hot cocoa and black currant berry tarts.

Clover wasn't really sure if she trust the gopher, but his eyes were kind and curious. "I was looking for something from the human house...to make for a friend."

"But that's dangerous!" exclaimed th gopher, "even though I live right under them, even I wouldn't dare go to their house! And besides, you are such a small brown bunny, the farmer loves to make bunny stew!"

Clover wince at the gopher's scolding. "You're right, umm mister..."

"The name is Root, Mr. Root."

"Okay, Mr. Root, Clover is my name and well...here's the whole story..."

* * *

After about half an hour of explaining everything over cocoa and black currant tarts, Mr. Root was laughing.

Clover couldn't help but feel a bit better that Mr. Root wasn't scolding her behavior.

"Ah haha, sorry...it's just that to be young again! I didn't realize that you were a white bunny, to imagine what fright you gave the human lady!"

"I'm glad that I found your company," replied Clover, "but I still have to go back home..."

She still felt glum that she failed.

Mr. Root was still chuckling. "The irony is that you found what you were looking for."

"Wait? Really?" she looked perplexed at Mr. Root's twinkling eyes. "Tell me Clover, what are you drinking?"

"Cocoa..." Her eyes widen at her realization.

Mr. Root only beamed, "I'm glad that your quest for cocoa wasn't it in vain."

* * *

"Oh, Clover!" exclaimed her worried mother as Clover arrived holding a tiny bottle of cocoa. "I was so worried when you didn't come back!"

"It's okay mom," smiled Clover, "I sort fell in some dirt...but I was able to get some cocoa for my surprise!"

"I see Clover," smiled her mom before she sighed, "Clover, don't you always have to get in so much trouble?"

"You have no idea," grinned Clover.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing...hey mom, I'll like to introduce you to my new friend Mr. Root!"

Mr. Root stood shyly at the doorway. "Hello Clover's mother, I say, it's been so long since I visited Crescent forest."

Clover's mother smiled back, "any friend of Clover is a friend of our household."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Clover, her parents, Mr. Root, and Hickory enjoying a delicious dinner. Outside their house the butterflies and bees were settling in for the night, and the air hung heavy with the scent of jasmines and clovers. Mr. Root brought in this black currant tarts, Clover's mom presented a tasty fried mushroom slices and carrot stew, and Clover brought her cake stuffed strawberries.

"Clover," stated Hickory as he bit into one of Clover's treats, "it's delicious!"

Clover beamed, "thanks Hickory, I hope they didn't come out too bad."

"Oh no," laughed Clover's dad, as he poked into the berry mush, "I think they came out...err beautiful!"

"Yes!" agreed Clover's mom as she spooned the mush into her mouth.

Clover could only glow in pride.

The End

* * *

**I know it's not much, but I hope all my readers enjoyed it. Why cake-stuffed strawberries? Well it was something my friend decided to try out, her's came out delicious...while mine's was far from presentable...still tasty though :3 **

**I would add the recipe but it would take too long, **

**To break it down: **

**Cook a cake/brownie/ anything you like. **

**Crumble it and mix it with frosting**

**Cut large strawberries, and stuff the crumble mixture it. **

**As weird as it sounds it looks quite good on the pictures. And tastes good too. I suggest to look up images or recipes on the web so you can get creative or make a better one than I did. **

**I'm planning on writing a story soon about Cinnamon the fox, so I hope you can check it out. **

**Again, thanks! ^-^**

**-Wuchen**


End file.
